The Avengers
by Jill Laufeyson
Summary: Alexx Lee Jones is one out of the three best S.H.I.E.L.D Agents. The other two are her cousin Natasha Romanoff (The Black Widow) and Clint Barton (Hawkeye). She is also one of the Avengers, her code name is Cat Woman, on account of her cat-like senses and reflexes. She is injured in The New York incident, and after she moves into Stark Towers, her life kinda goes crazy.
1. Ch 1 Knockin' on Death's door

Cold. Cold and pain is all she felt, she coughed to try to get the dust out of her throat. It did no good. The last thing she could remember was watching as Tony flew into the wormhole with the nuke that was aimed at New York. And then the section of the bridge that she was standing on collapsed, she was grateful for 'borrowing' one of the many iron suits that Tony had made. But in this case it did no good, she lifted her head to see a metal rod sticking out from her gut. She could feel her blood seeping into her clothes that she wore under the gold and red iron suit, her arms were free and she tried to reach for the mask to the suit that had fallen off in the collapse. The movement made the rod shift in her stomach, making her scream, she was able to grab the mask and put it on. She pressed a button and it lit up.

"J.A.R.V.I.S?"

"Ah, Miss Jones. How can I help you?" The automated man's voice said.

"Can you. *Cough*. show me a scan of my body? Please."

"Right away miss Jones."

Her skeleton showed up onto the small screen of the iron mask. She had no broken bones, thank God, but the rod had pierced the other side of her body as well. But miraculously it had missed vital organs, she was losing blood. "Did Tony make it?"

"Yes, Mr. Stark is alive."

"Good, can you pin-point my location?"

"Unfortunately... No, the GPS was damaged in the fall, but I could have the others search for you."

"Yes, please do, and have them hurry. I don't know how long I can keep from going unconscious."

"Right away, ma'am."

The mask went dark and she took it off, thanks to her sensitive eyes she could see in the dark. There were cars, bikes, and those damned creatures around her, she swallowed to wet her throat. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, this is not how she thought that she would die. Wait, when she would finally die. She had died before, but only to be saved by some cat that she had saved before, as it turned out, that cat had a gift. And now she had the senses and reflexes of a cat. She could feel her self slipping away, she started to panic.

"TONY, CLINT, STEVE, BRUCE, NATASHA, THOR! HELLO CAN ANYONE HEAR ME!" She yelled, but it only made the muscles of her stomach clench around the rod, making her scream again. Another name came to mind, she didn't want to think of that man. But he came to her mind anyway, she had no choice but to at least try to call out his name. She breathed in what air she had, "LOKI YOU BASTARD IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, FIND A WAY TO GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Either it was real or she had lost her mind, because she heard Thor calling her name.

"SISTER ALEXX, ARE YOU HERE?!" Thor yelled.

He heard her voice bellow his feet, he turned to face the others behind him. He pointed to The Hulk. "You there, Brother Bruce."

He responded with a grunt.

"Sister Alexx is trapped under us, can you move the debris so we can get to her?"

He responded with a grunt and a nod, and began to move away the rubble. Tony Stark moved his arms to get Hulk's attention. He stopped what he was doing.

"Hold on there, big guy. You may want to hear this." Tony pressed a button on his own mask, "Alright J.A.R.V.I.S what were you saying?"

"What I was saying, Mr. Stark, was that miss Jones' legs are trapped under the debris. They aren't broken, but I must warn you, she is badly injured."

"How bad J.A.R.V.I.S?" Clint asked.

"She has a metal rod in her abdomen, Mr. Barton." J.A.R.V.I.S replied

"OH, COME THE FUCK ON!" Steve yelled.

"Calm down, Cap." Tony said. "We'll get her, and then we'll find that son of a bitch Loki. Okay Thor?" He said turning to the Demi-god.

"Fine, lets just get to Sister Alexx. Brother Bruce, continue with caution."

The Hulk responded, yet again, with a grunt and proceeded with what he was doing. Clint walked over to Steve, and put a hand on his shoulder. He knew that Captain America had a crush on their friend who was known as Cat Woman,

"We'll get her out, Cap. Don't worry."

Steve turned around and sighed, "Yea, I know, but first Phil and know Alexx? Does Loki know no bounds?"

Barton sighed and shook his head, "I don't think it was Thor's brother's plan to hurt or even kill Alexx. I think that-"

"How could you even say that, Hawkeye! He caused all of this in just one day!" Steve said as he gestured around him, Barton looked around. True, the God of Mischief had caused this in just one day, but then again, he also remembered how Loki had looked at Alexx when they had first caught him. The look in Loki's eyes told Barton all he needed to know. He looked back at Steve when he started to speak again. "And I'll be damned if i'm just going to let him get away with this, Clint!"

"Your friend is right, mortal, I did not and do not intend to hurt her." Loki's silky smooth voice said out of no where.

"Okay, reindeer games. Where are you?" Tony asked as he moved his hand through the air.

"Right here, mortal." He said as he appeared behind Stark. Tony jumped and whipped around, he backed away.

"Nice trick, but I have a better one." Tony said as he put up his right hand, aimed, and blasted fire from his glove at Loki. Loki jumped to the side, avoiding the hit. He gave a mischievous grin and pointed his staff at Tony, "Do you really think that a mere mortal can kill me?"

"No, but I can try." Steve said as he lunged at Loki, Barton tried to grab his sleeve, but failed miserably. Steve was trowing punches at the God of Mischief, a few hit and a few didn't. A loud clap of thunder sounded through the air as Thor sauntered over to his brother, he grabbed Steve's fist to keep him from throwing any more punches.

"Enough, Brother Steven. It does no good to take your rage out on him, even if he does deserve it."

Steve grunted and walked away, Natasha chased after him. Thor turned back to his brother and punched him in the face. Loki chuckled and put a finger up to his nose and looked at his blood, "I thought you said that it did no good, brother."

"It doesn't, but it made me feel a little better. Whether you intended on hurting her or not, she was still injured. And quite badly."

"Yes, so I heard, I do feel bad. A little." He said as he turned to the hole where Bruce had been at moments before. He walked over to it and looked over the edge. Tony had the urge to push his ass down into the hole, but re-thought it and walked over to the hole and dropped down inside. He could see that Bruce had shifted back to a normal human being, and had tied a sheet of some sort around his waist.

"So, Dr. Banner, where is she?"

Banner shook his head, "I can't see her, and I think she has gone unconscious."

Tony sighed, "Damn."

"Yea... Wait, do you hear that?"

Tony heard what he was talking about, what was it? Humming, singing, crying? What ever it was it had to be her, he walked towards the sound as it became louder as he got closer. He finally spotted her, he ran to her and dropped to one knee. He turned his head as Banner walked up behind him. Her hand gripped his arm as she coughed, she turned her head slightly to his face.

"Tony..." She said before her eyes closed and her head rolled to the side.

"Fuck, not a good sign, come on Bruce help me get her out."

"Okay."

...x.X.x...

I awoke to see a white ceiling above me, I heard the beeping of a monitor beside me, and the snoring of a man in the chair on the other side of me. I sat up in the bed and felt a pain in my abdomen, I pulled away the covers and looked at my legs. My pail white skin was covered in bruises and scratches, I lifted up my white hospital gown and looked at my stomach, there was a circular scar on my right side. I looked to my right at the man sleeping in the chair next to me, I smiled when I saw that it was Steve Roges. I had the sudden urge to use the bathroom, I swung my legs off of the mattress and onto the cold tile floor, I wobbled a little when I stood but regained my balance and walked to the bathroom. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, my sun-bleached-blond hair was a mess, I had cuts on my cheeks, and my turquoise colored eyes had dark circles under them. I laughed at myself, I must have looked like something out of a horror movie, I sighed and walked out of the bathroom and over to the window. The view was incredible, the sun was setting, which made it even more beautiful, I spotted my bag out of the corner my eye. I walked over to it and opened it, inside was some of my clothes, books, my MP3 player, and a tape recorder, I reached for the tape recorder and hit the 'play' button,

"Greetings Sister Alexx," I smiled as I heard Thor's voice on the tape, "I hope you're feeling well, Loki and I will be traveling back to Asgard soon, but we all wanted to-" Thor's voice was cut off and I heard scuffling over the recorder. Then I heard Barton's voice over the tape,

"What are you trying to do? Make her worry? Look, Alexx, what Thor is trying to say is that we are going to look after your stuff while your... not here. Nat is going to look after your apartment and your pets, Thor is taking Loki to see what to do with him, and Cap, Tony, Bruce and I are going to take turns watching you while your in the Hospital. Just don't worry, okay?" I heard whooping in the background. "Tony! What the fuck have you done!" I heard Natasha shout.

"I found Alexx's diary!" My heart stopped when I heard him say that,

"Tony don't you dare!" Bruce shouted.

"Too late, I've already opened it! Oh, look there's something in here about me!"

I heard Nat laugh, "I wouldn't read that if I were you."

"Huh, is that all she thinks of me? I'm hurt." I heard the sarcasm in his voice, and then I heard Loki's smooth like voice over the recording.

"I have to agree with the Widow on this one. This mortal will not be happy when she finds out you are going through something personal of her's."

"Can it. Reindeer games, okay?"

Loki sighed, "Fine, i'm going to go out to the Balcony."

"Hold on Reindeer games, there's one in her about you, wait make that a few."

"I don't care, i'm not going to be part of your petty games."

"Well, you should care about a few in here." Tony stated.

"Okay! I think that has been enough, I'm just going to turn this off now." I heard Steve say on the tape, and then the recording turned off.

Several days later, Alexx was released from the Hospital, Bruce was the one driving her home. Only they didn't go to her house, she looked over at the Doctor,

"Bruce, this isn't the way to my apartment."

"I know." He said. "Director Fury has ordered all of us to move to Stark Towers."

Alexx groaned, "Do I have to share a room with anyone?"

He laughed and shook his head. "No, Lexi, just with your cats. But if you want, one of us could, at some point."

She laughed, "No thanks, nothing personal, but I just like my freedom."

"Hey, look, I understand, but be ready for the Tony, Clint, and Steve to bother you."

"Heh, I always am, Bruce, I always am." She said.


	2. Ch 2 A new Life

Alexx and Bruce took the elevator up to her floor was, the elivator doors opened and Alexx was greeted by her Russian Blue, Bella. She bent down and picked up the silky soft grey cat and kissed her on the head. "Hey, Baby girl. Momma missed you while she was gone." Bella responded with a purr, Bruce cocked an eyebrow at his friend, "What?!" She asked, "I can't love my cat?"

Bruce put up his hands and continued down the hall, he turned the knob and opened the door, her eyes widened when she walked into the loft. It was just like her old apartment, well except for the kitchen, but she guessed that it was on another floor of the Tower. She put Bella down as her Long-haired, bushy tailed, tabby Mancoon trotted up to her, she picked her up and kissed her on the head. "I missed you too, Snow snow."

"Snow snow?" Bruce asked.

Alexx let Snowhite jump out of her arms, she sneezed. "Yea, her name is Snowhite, but I call her Snow snow for short."

"Ah, okay. Well get settled and come to the living room when you're done, everyone is waiting."

"Uh, everyone?" She asked as she shifted her weight.

"Yup, even Loki. Turns out he was forced to come back to live here on Earth."

"Let me guess, he wasn't happy about it?"

"You could say that, look just unpack and come to the living room, okay?"

"Jeez, alright Bruce. Get so I can change, I want to be comfortable."

He nodded and shut the door behind him, Alexx walked around the room, there was a T.V, couch, bathroom and bedroom. Simple. It just needed a kitchen, Alexx rushed to her room to make sure that they were there, and sure enough they were. Her midnight black Samurai swords where hanging on her wall, she walked over to her dresser and pulled open one of her drawers. Bella and Snowhite jumped up onto the bed, they mewed at her, and she patted them on the head before pulling out some clothes.

Loki was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, reading a book, when Bruce walked in. He glanced up to see if she was with him, but she wasn't, he sighed. For some strange reason he couldn't get that mortal out of his mind, even if he tried, he failed miserably. He had noticed that she was an avid book reader, she had many, many books in her apartment, yes some of them were romance novels, but other than that she had a good taste in books. At this he smirked, she could learn a few spells, but she was a mortal, and he didn't know if she even could learn magic, but he could try.

"Hey big guy, where's the cat lady?" Tony joked.

"She's settling in, how are we going to tell her?" Bruce asked.

"Tell me what?" Alexx asked.

Loki looked up from his book when he heard her soft voice, he was stunned when he saw her. Her bright blond hair was pulled into a high ponytail, she was wearing short shorts, as mortals called them, and a top that showed her stomach, whilst showing the circular scar on her side and it also showed on her back. She also had a pair of black Samurai swords in the shape of an "X" on her back, she had Ruby red lipstick, Black eyeliner, and light purple eye shadow on too, the freckles that covered her nose and cheeks just made her all the more beautiful. He looked back to his book as she sat on the couch in the middle of the room.

"Tell me what, guys?" She asked again.

"Sister Alexx, it's nice to see you." Thor said.

"You too, Thor. Come on, spit it out." The tone in her voice was annoyance.

"You were in a coma for two months, Agent Alexx." Said a voice from the doorway.

Alexx quickly stood up straight, as did the others, well except for Tony and Loki. They stayed seated while Director Fury stomped into the room.

"After Tony and Bruce brought you out of the carnage, you were brought to the Hospital. They had to put you under to remove the rod, and then they kept you under to monitor your condition. You dodged another bullet, this time, Agent. You must really have nine lives, New York has been recovering after the invasion, but it's a slow processes." Fury stated,

"Yes, Sir. Is there anything else you need sir?" Alexx asked, she hated it when she had to be loyal, and when Fury-one-eye called her "Agent". Yea, she had been part of S.H.I.E.L.D since she was 18, and that was 7 years ago, but she still didn't like being called agent.

Fury shook his head, "No, just to drop in and see how things are going. Good day, Avengers." He nodded and left as quickly as he came.

Alexx growled, reached into her black boots, pulled out a throwing star, and threw in at where Fury was only standing minutes ago. Tony stood up and walked over to the star, he pulled it out of the wall, walked over to her, and handed it to her.

"Remind me to never piss you off. Look, we have a few targets with his face on it, just for this reason. Don't go throwing weapons into the walls, okay sweetheart?"

Alexx growled at Tony, "Okay, and don't, DON'T, call me Sweetheart, unless you want me to use YOU as a target! You got that?" Her voice was shaky, which told Loki that she wasn't serious, but her being called 'Sweetheart' scared her. Hmm, he would have to find out about this mortal's past to see why she doesn't like being called that. Tony threw up his hands and backed away,

"Okay, okay, jeez, A.J. I was only joking, what is with you?"

"N-Nothing, look just don't call me that. I-It brings back bad memories." She turned away and sat back onto the couch, Nat sat beside her and rubbed her shoulders. Alexx was crying, the memory was still too fresh in her mind, even though it happened 9 years ago.

"Shh, it's okay, Lexi. Calm down, forget about the past, it's gone and over with." Natasha said with a soothing voice.

"Sister Natasha, why is Sister Alexx crying?" Thor asked

Nat looked up at the Demi-god, "Not now, Thor."

Alexx wiped her eyes and patted Nat's hand, "I'm fine, I just... need to let it out once and a while."

"I understand." Nat replied.

"Okay, so, what do you think of your loft?" Clint asked.

She laughed and sniffled, "Heh, it reminds of my old apartment, except I can't find my Diary and I can't find two of my books."

"I put your diary someplace safe, away from Stark. And you'll have to talk to Loki about your books." Nat explained.

Alexx nodded and sighed, she didn't want to deal with Loki, but now that they were living in the same building she had to get used to it. Truth be told it didn't bother her as much as she thought, but his voice always sent chills up and down her spine. She didn't know why, but it was kind of sexy, and the way his raven black hair was always combed back and the way it curled at the ends, it was just... so hot. She could feel her heartbeat increase the more she thought about him, she suddenly felt faint. She bolted up and hurried out to the balcony, "Sorry, I just need some air." She called over her shoulder.

Bruce cocked an eyebrow, "Did you see that?"

"How could you not, she practically ran outside." Tony said.

"Ha, did you see the shade of red her cheeks turned when you mentioned his name?" Clint asked Natasha.

She sighed, "Yea, it was weird. I wonder what's in her diary..."

"Read it."

"No, Tony."

Tony sighed in disappointment, he knew what was in there, and an idea formed into his mind. It was going to be fun having everyone under the same roof. Tony looked out to the balcony where Alexx was leaning over the railing, her cheeks were still red and her hair had been pulled our of the hair tie, and was now blowing in the breeze. He turned his head to Loki, "Hey Reindeer games!" He called.

Loki sighed and put down his book, "Must you always call me that?"

Tony nodded his head, "Yea."

Again, Loki sighed, "What do you want, mortal?"

"Well first off, call all of us by our names, same goes for Thor, and secondly, ask before you borrow her books, okay?"

"Fine, do you want me to go give them back to her, then?"

"No, let her ask for them from you."

Loki rolled his eyes and returned to last few chapters of the book, Tony turned as Alexx walked back into the room. The color of her cheeks went away and she pulled out her Samurai swords, which she pointed at a valuable asset. "If you ever, and I mean ever, read my diary again, I will hurt you. The things I write in there are private and for my eyes only. Got it?" Tony's eyes widened, and he gulped,

"Yea, I'll leave it alone."

She smiled and put the swords back into their sheathes, "Good, now I'm sorry for taking your suit without asking, but it did save my life. So what did you all do around here while I was gone?"

Cap showed her the pool table, and they played pool together for an hour or two, then Thor joined in for a game, so did Clint, Bruce, Nat, Tony, and even Loki. She beat all of them, but Loki had proved a challenge, they played several rounds together. It was fun and he was a good pool player, he would usually grin at her or they would laugh when one of them would do something that proved to be funny. He had a great laugh, pearly white teeth, and unbelievable bright green eyes. By the time they had finished their 7th round of pool it was time for dinner, they walked into the dining room laughing. They stopped when everyone was staring at them, Alexx felt her mouth water when she smelled the tell, tell, sign of Chinese food. It was her favorite take-out food from a restaurant, she sat down next to Thor and Loki sat across from her. Loki smirked and waved his hand, two chairs down, Tony fell to the floor, making them all laugh, except for Tony of course.

"DAMMIT LOKI! Why are you always doing this?!"

"Doing what?" He asked in a mischievous tone, making shivers go up Alexx's back.

Tony sighed. "Just give me back the damn chair."

Loki waved his hand and the chair appeared back, Tony stood up and sat back down. Alexx slowly shook her head and opened her container, she gasp happily when she saw that there was sushi inside. Meowing came from beside her, she looked down to see her cats at her feet, she shooed at them. But they wouldn't move, Alexx sighed, she pealed some salmon off of some sushi and gave it to the duo, they purred happily as they ate the fish. She rolled her eyes, again, and popped a piece into her mouth, once and a while she caught Loki looking at her, and he would quickly look away when she caught his gaze.

Everyone had finished eating and now they were lounging in the living room, Nat was snuggled up to Clint, Steve and Tony were talking and laughing, Bruce and Thor were playing cards, Loki was reading another book, again, and Bella had jumped up into her lap. Alexx started to doze off as the night dragged on, she finally yawned and stretched, she moved Bella from her lap and stood up,

"I think I'm going to go sleep now, bye guys." Nat looked up at her cousin.

"Don't you want your diary?" She asked

Alexx shook her head, "Just put it on my coffee table in my room, I'm too tired."

"Alright, sleep well."

"Heh, you too Nat." She said with a wink, making her cousin blush. Alexx walked past Loki as she headed for the elevator, she turned her head as she walked. Again, she saw The God of Mischief's bright green eyes on her, this time they held eye contact for a bit before Alexx bumped into the elevator door. As she walked out of the Elevator she bumped into her door, she opened the door and let her cats in first and then entered. She closed and locked her door, she bit her bottom lip, he's so hot, she thought as she stripped, put on a sports bra, slipped on a simple cotton tee, and changed her panties. She slipped under the covers and drifted off to sleep.

Your dream turned into a nightmare when it flashed back to your death, and then to your assault, Phil's death, and then finally to when you almost died again. You bolted into a sitting position in your bed, Bella rubbed up against your arm, you stroked her fur. You felt tears streaming down your face, your breathing was ragged, your throat hurt, and a stabbing pain shot through your abdomen. You slowly got out of the bed and walked to the door of your loft, unlocked it, and walked out into the hall towards the elevator. After stepping out of the elevator, you quietly made your way to the kitchen. You opened the fridge and pulled out a gallon of milk, you also walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a glass. you un-capped the jug and poured the liquid into the glass, you put the lid back onto the jug and stuck it back in the fridge. You leaned on the counter as you sipped from the glass, you looked around, you couldn't believe that you got a whole floor to yourself (which didn't surprise you, on account of just how tall the Tower was). You jumped, spilling some milk on the floor, when you heard someone clear their throat, you cursed quietly under your breath as you garbed a towel and wiped up the milk.

"I'm sorry, I have caused you pain." His velvet like voice came from the next room. You sighed and rolled your eyes.

"Loki, don't be silly, use mortals have a saying, "Don't cry over spilled milk". And I'm not 'in pain' over spilled milk." You heard a light buzzing sound in the air when you stood up. You turned to see Loki standing before you, you felt you cheeks get hot when you noticed that he had no shirt on, you struggled to keep your eyes from wandering. Loki shook his head slowly,

"No, not that, I meant this." He said as his hand moved to your stomach where you were impaled. "I'm sorry for causing you pain, here. And kept you from celebrating your holiday called Christmas." He lightly pushed on that spot, making you wince when a dull pain radiated through your body. "I had heard your cries for help, and I had thought about coming to your aid. But my own selfish reasons kept me from doing so." You felt a tear fall down your cheek, Loki lifted his thumb and brushed the tear from your face, you looked up into his eyes, he smirked at you.

"What?" You asked.

He moved his face down to your ear, some of his raven hair fell onto your face, You felt uneasy at the closeness of any man that ever got this close to you, but with him, you felt... calm, safe, and not alone. "Next time you leave your chambers at night, may I suggest that you put a pair of pants on. You would not want one of these mortal men, or my brother, to walk in with you half dressed. Unless, that is what you want." He pulled his head back and looked at you, he smirked when he saw you cheeks flush with embarrassment. You looked down at the floor to avoid his gaze, he put his finger under your chin and forced you to look at him, his face lowered to yours to where both of your lips almost touched, "Do not be ashamed or embarrassed, you have a finely shaped body. You have muscles, but yet you still hold you feminine, hour-glass, shaped body. If anything you should be proud of it, not embarrassed." You blushed brightly at this, making his Cheshire cat like grin grow wider, his finger left you chin and trailed down the line of your jawbone, and to your neck. You felt him tilt your head, and your palms clammed up as you heard him sigh,

"What is this?" He asked while meeting your gaze again. You gulped, "Answer me." His voice was soft yet sincere, his finger started to trace the scar on the side of your neck.

"Something that has been there since I was 16, I was- My dog-" You sighed and looked away, there was no point in lying to a god. You heard the light buzzing sound in the air again, you looked up to see that he was gone. You looked down, your glass was full, like it was before you had spilled some. Now you thought that you had just imagined the hole thing, you shook your head to yourself, finished your milk, and took the stairs back to your floor. You really needed some sleep.

Alexx yawned and scratched her cheek as she walked down the hall to the living room. She walked in and was greeted by the smell of bacon, eggs, and waffles, her stomach growled. She waved her hand in the air, "Morning all." She said as she walked into the kitchen to pore herself a cup of coffee. She saw a familiar blond sitting in Tony's lap as she re-entered the living room, "Hey Pepper, glad to see your back."

"Alexx! Hey, glad you're still alive!"

"*Laugh* Thanks for the reminder, let me guess, Tony told you?"

"No, your cousin did."

"Ugh, when did you get in?"

"Earlier this morning, how's your side."

"Hurts like Hell, but nothing a pain killer can't fix."

They both laughed, out of the corner of her eye Alexx saw Loki walk into the room, she turned her head to look at him. She grabbed his wrist as he passed, stopping him in his track, her looked at her, "I would like my books back, Loki."

"They are already in your chambers, and may I say, your selection of books is quite interesting."

"Well, thank you, you are free to borrow any of them when you want, just ask me first, 'kay?"

"Okay." She let go of his wrist and he continued to walk to the kitchen. Alexx turned her gaze back to Pepper and Tony when she heard them laughing, he was whispering something in her ear and looking a Alexx.

"What?" She asked

"Nothing." They said at the same time, Alexx rolled her eyes, and left the room to go get some breakfast.


	3. Ch 3 The Truth Is Always Reviled

It had been two months since Alexx had been released from the Hospital, The Avengers Tower (it used to be Stark Towers) was empty. Nat and Barton were on a mission in Mexico, Bruce and Tony were on yet another mission in Canada, Steve and Thor were helping with the last bit of the construction of New York, and Loki, well she did know where Loki was. Damn that God of Mischief, he was always hiding somewhere, but she also kind of liked it about him. Alexx sighed and stroked the colored pencil on the paper some more, she looked over her drawing, she soon gasp when she noticed who she was drawing. She didn't mean to, she was just doodling, making marks on the paper, she didn't mean to actually start to draw...

"Nice drawing, A.J."

To draw The God of Mischief, she groaned, "Hi Loki."

"You messed up a little on my nose, though."

"Why are you in my loft?" Damn, he was getting quieter and quieter about teleporting into rooms. He chuckled,

"Because there is someone for you in the living room, as you call it, he said he's your father."

Alexx jumped off of her bed and bolted for her door, she ran down the flights of stairs (instead of the elevator), and when she reached the living room, she flung her arms around her dad's neck.

"Daddy! I missed you!"

"And I you, Ali-bug."

She blushed when her father called her by her nickname that was given to her as a kid, "Nat's not here, she's... out."

"Lexi, no need to be secretive with me, as you know I have worked in S.H.E.I.L.D ever since you were born."

"Pfft, oh yea, she's on a mission in Mexico with Hawkeye. They should be back today. I'm happy to see you, but, why are you here?"

Her dad lead her over to the couch, and they sat down, he took her hands into his. "You know how I said that your mother died after your birth?"

"Yyyeeaahh."

"Well, that was a lie."

"W-What do you mean?"

"What i'm trying to say is, is that your mother is alive, but not of this earth."

Loki walked in as her mouth dropped open, "Close it, A.J. a fly will end up flying in there."

She closed her mouth, "What do you mean 'she is not of this world'?"

"What I mean is, you cannot kill a goddess."

"What!" Alexx and Loki said together, they looked at each other (as of saying Jinx) and then back to her father. "M-My mother, is a goddess?"

"Yes."

"Wha-How?"

"I don't know."

"Who is she?" This time it was Loki who spoke as Alexx chewed on her nails, Loki smacked her hand and she stopped.

"She said her name was.. Astrid? No. Melinda? No."

"Astrild?"

"Yes! That was her name."

Loki groaned, "What? What's wrong, Loki?" Lexi asked.

"Your mother, she's the Goddess of love."

"Is that bad?"

"Sometimes, I had hopped not to deal with her, again."

"Again? What do you mean?"

He waved away her questions, no wonder she was that beautiful. She was the daughter of a Goddess, how could he have missed it, maybe it was because... "What about her ability's? Like her mother has."

"I had cast a spell onto her when she was born, so that no other God or Goddess could sense her, Loki Laufeyson."

They turned to see a woman dressed in red satin walking to them, her golden hair like a curtain behind her body. She pulled her hands up to her chest and smiled, "My, you have grown into a fine young lady, my dear." Alexx was speechless, "The spell I used on you was to keep the men of this world from loving you so fiercely, but it failed me when that happened to you at the age of 16. The spell had weakened before it's time, so I visited you in your sleep one night and casted it on you again. Do you have any questions?"

"I have a lot." Alexx answered.

Astrild waved her hand in the air, "Ask away."

"Is that why I turned invisible for a week when I sneezed last month?"

"Yes."

"Can I teleport like Loki does?"

"No, you can astral project, for a short time, but the more you use your abilities, yes, then you could."

"Why did you leave us?"

Astrild sighed, "Because falling in love with a mortal is forbidden, for both Gods and Goddess."

"Understandable, did you ever watch over me?"

"Always, that's what a mother is supposed to do. I saw you ups, your downs, your dreams, your nightmares, your happy moments, and your darkest moments. I could also feel your love for certain mortal men, but all that went away after your assault."

Alexx felt a headache coming, "One last question, How did you keep the mortal men from doing the same to you?"

"I had a ring that decreased my powers, and now I will give it to you." Astrild snapped her fingers, and the golden ring appeared on Alexx's right pointer finger. "Take care, my daughter, I will see you again. Oh, and now Thor will be able to tell that you are now no mere mortal." She left in a flash of roses.

"Yaaay." Alexx said dryly. "Loki, stop it."

"Stop what?" He asked.

"I can hear your thoughts, stop it."

"Then get out of my head."

"No."

Loki sighed, "I'll got tell the others what has happened."

"Good idea, and remember, tonight is game night and movie night."

Loki disappeared out of the room in the blink of an eye, her dad stood up , said good-bye and left. And Alexx went to go draw some more.

...x.X.x...

"My turn." Tony said, it was that afternoon and we were playing Truth or Dare to see who would get to choose that night's movie. Tony turned to me, and I swallowed hard. "Truth or Dare, your highness."

"Stop calling me that! Fine, truth." I went to go take a sip of my margarita... bad choice.

"Why do you hate men?" I choked on my margarita.

"I don't hate men, I just don't trust them. There is a big difference. I trust few men, and all of them are in this room, except for my father and the other one is dead so, you know."

Tony leaned forward a little and smirked, "All of the men in this room you trust?" I felt Loki's bright emerald green eyes on me. I smirked too,

"With. My. Life. Deal with it." Tony cocked an eyebrow and leaned back,

"Even Reindeer Games over there?"

"Why do you think I didn't correct you?"

"You almost died because of him."

"Yeah, because it's his fault the bridge collapsed." I said sarcastically.

"He killed Phil, your Brother-in-law, your sisters husband, your nephews father."

"Gee, Tony. Don't you think that I fucking know that? It was the staff that made him that way. Thor told me that-"

"And he almost made Bruce and Clint kill Natasha."

I bolted off of the couch, "DON'T YOU THINK THAT I FUCKING KNOW ALL OF THIS?! I KNOW HE KILLED PHIL, I KNOW HE ALMOST MADE THOSE TWO KILL NAT! BUT. I. FORGAVE. HIM. HE HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT A FRIEND TO ME THESE PAST FEW MONTHS! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BELIEVE THAT MAYBE, JUST MAYBE, HE REALLY ISN'T ALL THAT BAD!" I huffed, and stomped out to the balcony, leaving before I killed him. I gripped the railing, that my knuckles grew white, the door opened behind me.

"Tony if that's you. I swear that I will push you over the rails." There was hesitation before someone stepped outside and shut the door. I felt a hand on my shoulder, as another grabbed my wrist and turned me around. I turned to face his bright Emerald green eyes, his pale face showed little expression.

"Loki, I-" He cut me short by putting his finger on my lips, his raven hair moved slightly in the breeze.

"No one has ever defended me before, and I am surprised that someone who has been hurt by things that I have done did that." He moved his finger from my lips.

"I am a forgiving person, Loki. Most of us mortals are like that, but I am afraid that Tony is not one of them. I'm sorry he-" Again, I was silenced by his finger to my lips, he took a step closer to me.

"You never did answer his question, though. And I am afraid to inform you that Natasha is having to do it for you. That is why I came out here, I wanted to hear it from your lips. Not someone else's."

I stood there staring into his eyes, they had something that I had never seen in them before... It was love. " 'an ey alk ow?" I tried to mumble through his finger on my lips, which he moved and cocked an eyebrow.

"What did you say?"

"I said, 'can I talk now', but you already moved your finger." I turned to look back out at the city, I sighed. First 9/11 in 2001, now it was an alien invasion that happened the end of November 2013, which was last year. Loki let go of my shoulder and wrist, I leaned up against him and he wrapped him arms around my waist. For a Joutn, he was surprisingly warm, we stood that way for a while before I breathed in deeply through my nose to build up the courage to say what I wanted to say.

"I was raped." His muscles tensed, and he looked down at me, and I looked up at him.

"What did you just say? I want to make sure that I heard right."

"The accident that happened to me when I was 16. Was that I was raped, what I didn't know was that the man that did it was a wanted criminal in several states. You do know what Rape means, right?"

Loki's jaw clenched and he looked away from me, "Yes. I do. Asgard and Midgard ARE, some what, the same when it comes to the peoples actions. It is a horrible thing to happen to any woman, Asgardian or Midgardian. It may do good to tell someone, besides your family, what happened to you. But only when your ready."

I released a slight laugh, which caused him to look back at me. "I'll never be ready, Loki. But your right. Anyway, the man was a fugitive, who had raped and killed several other women before fleeing to Georgia and meeting me. We had met at the park in my neighborhood and became friends, and a few months after that, we started to date. I thought that I was truly in love with him, as any young girl would believe, but when my birthday came, I knew that I was horribly wrong." I felt a lump in my throat and my eyes water, I looked away from him and at the pool on the ground floor of the Tower. Tears started to stream down my face, but I continued. "He had taken me out to dinner at my most favorite restaurant, and then he walked me home after he gave me my birthday gift. We passed by an alley and he pointed at it 'This is a short-cut to the community pool.' he said. So, we walked down the alley, and halfway down the alley he threw me up against the brick wall. 'I have one last birthday gift for you,' he said, 'but your not going to like it'.

"He had ripped open my blouse and tore off my skirt, I tried to scream but he held a knife up to my throat, 'You scream, you die' he threatened." I stopped when I could no longer hold in my sobs, if it wasn't for Loki's arms on my body I would have fallen to the balcony ground. Loki turned me around and I buried my face into his chest and clutched his shirt in my hand. He lightly rocked back and forth and rubbed my back, while I sobbed into him.

(Avengers POV)

"Do you think she's telling him?"

"No Tony, she decided to cry for no fucking reason. Yes she's telling him." Natasha replied.

"I feel bad for her, your first time is supposed to be special. Not for it to be ripped away from you." Pepper said.

"Agreed, I can't believe that she's kept it in for this long." Jane, Thor's girlfriend, stated.

"She's a strong woman, but she needed to tell us sooner." Steve said.

"She had told me and Clint, so I assumed that everyone else knew." Bruce said.

"Is that why she cried when Stark called her 'sweetheart'?"

"Yes, Thor. That's why I had told you 'not know'. She didn't need to re-live it." Nat said sadly.

"You guys, she's starting to talk again." Clint pointed out.

(Third-person POV)

"What made it worse was that he made it slow, but it was still painful. He had forced my legs apart with his free hand, and rubbed my thigh. But he did it hard enough to where I still have finger prints on my skin to this day. His hand moved to... down. there. And he moved my underwear out of the way and began to... you get the idea. When he had finished, he moved the knife from my throat and began to kiss at my neck, at first, he nibbled it, and then I whimpered when he sunk his teeth in to my flesh." Alexx tilted her head and moved her hair, Loki looked down at her neck. The mark was gone, but when she rubbed her hand on her skin, the mark showed a little. "This is the scar that you saw the other night, you hadn't noticed it before because I put make-up on it to hide it during the day." She pulled her hair back over it, and moved her head back up.

"He pulled away, and began to kiss down my collarbone, I yelped yet again, when he bit down hard on to my shoulder. His mouth continued to move down over my stomach and down to...well, take a guess." She forced a small laugh. "To be honest, it wouldn't have been so bad if he would've quit bitting me down there. After he had his fun, he unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants, 'like what you see, sweetheart?' He asked me, no, I didn't like what I saw. He pushed me harder against the wall and held his hand to my mouth, my scream was muffled as he pushed into me. His thrusts were hard, fast, and it hurt a whole fucking lot. I had started to cry, and he smiled evilly at me, his hand started to close around my throat as his seed flowed into me. He pulled out and zipped up his pants with one hand, while the other kept on pushing on my windpipe." Alexx sniffled and wiped her nose with her sleeve. "My vision started to darken and I felt myself slipping away, I finally able to breath again when his hand came off, I heard people pass by the ally. 'HELP!' I screamed, and then, his knife plunged into my chest. 'Now what did I tell you, sweetheart. Look what you made me do.' There was only darkness in his voice, the people started to run towards us, and he ran the other way out of the alley. One of the people called the cops, while the other covered me and tried to stop the bleeding. 'Help is on it's way, Alexx, just hold on.' The man that was taking care of me said, I didn't know how he knew my name, but I didn't care. 'We should have tried to find her sooner, Phil.' It was my sister, 'We tried calling her, Alice, but her phone was turned off.' I heard the sirens in the distance, and then I blacked out." She quickly moved away from Loki's grasp, and over to the edge of the balcony. Where she violently puked all of the contents of her stomach up. She wiped her mouth when she was sure that she was done. Loki walked up behind her,

"Where is this mortal who haunts your dreams, and defiled you." His voice was dark and it sent shivers down Alexx's spine. But she just laughed.

"A few months after my 17th Birthday, I saw him sitting on a park bench with another girl, his next victim. Rage filled me, and I ran up to him a punched him repeatedly, right in front of the girl, who tried to get me off of him. And I told her what he did to me while a punched him to death, my final punch was to his throat, and he died on impact. But the girl didn't believe me, so, she kicked me in knee, I fell to the ground, and she kicked me in the head. My world went dark, and when I awoke, I was surrounded by cats. I freaked out at every noise that I heard for about a week after that, before a woman came to my house and told me about my new powers."

"You saved another girl's life, that's all that counts."

"I guess, but the police said- this is now back to when I was 16 -that what he did to me, was a lot worse than what he did to other women. And now I know that it was from the spell wearing off, that Astrild cast on me. That, Loki, is why I don't trust men, except for the Avengers and my father, of course. But now Tony will have to earn my trust again." Loki put his hand on her shoulder, she turned to look at him.

"Do you feel better now that you got it off your chest."

"Yes, but there is one thing that is still on my chest, though."

"And it is?"

Alexx sighed, how would she tell him how she felt? "Loki, I lo-"

"Are you two coming back in or what?"

"Damn it Tony! Yes were coming in, and I don't care about the fucking game. I'M choosing the movie."

"Fine, you were the one that won anyway." Tony shut the door as he went back inside.

"What was it that you were saying, A.J?" Loki asked.

She sighed and shook her head, "I'll tell you some other time, Loki. Let's just go in, I have to pee and i'm starving."

...x.X.x...

Later that night, Alexx chose to put _"Pirates of The Caribbean: The Curse of The Black Pearl"_ in the DVD player. Everyone enjoyed the movie and after, they all went to bed. But Alexx couldn't sleep so she changed into her bathing suit, grabbed a towel, and took the elevator down to the ground floor. Her bare feet echoed of the tile floor as she made her way to the pool, the water was Luke-warm as she jumped in. She did laps, and then she did free-style, when she was tired, she went back up to her floor, jumped into the shower, put on her Pj's, and went to bed.


	4. Chapter four

"SHIT! I'm so fucking late!" You said as you rushed to get a piece of toast, you were running late for something important. Loki walked in to see your frantic movements, you bumped into him, and you both fell to the floor. "Sorry!" You cried as you both scrambled to get to your feet.

"It's fine. What's the rush?"

You rubbed your eyes, "I'm late picking up my nephew, and to make it worse, I can't find my car keys."

Loki waved his hand in the air, and a pair of keys appeared in his hand. He handed them to you and you took them with a nod. "Can I come with you?"

You smiled, "Yes, but you're going to have to change out of your Asgardian wares. And I must warn you, Luke asks a lot questions, as all kids tend to do."

"That's fine, I will meet you in the car."

"Alright, thanks for summoning my keys, Loki."

"No problem."

You were in your grey Pontiac G6 waiting on Loki. You looked at the doors of the Tower, you smiled when he came walking down the steps. The sun shone of of his raven hair, he had changed into a dark green shirt, blue jeans, and he had black tennis shoes on. He opened the door and got in the front, he looked at you smiling at him,

"What?" He asked.

You looked away and started the car, "Nothing."

"Liar."

As you pulled away from the curb, you said "It's just that you look nice in our Midgardian clothes. But I must admit your Asgardian clothes look much nicer."

"Well thank you, how old is your nephew?"

"He will be turning six on the 4th of July. Another one of our Midgard holidays."

"Ah, yes Thor had told me about it a few months ago."

You pulled out your phone as you turned onto the highway, "I need to call my sister and tell her why I am late." You looked up her number and pressed the 'call' button. The line rung three times before someone answered it.

(Third person POV)

Loki watched as his friend's smile grew wider, "Hey, baby. Can you put your mother on the phone? Yes, I'm still coming to pick you up, just, make sure you have everything. I will be there in an hour, now go give the phone to my sister. Heh, alright good boy." Loki guessed that it was her nephew, Alexx's smile left her face when her sister started to yell at her.

"Well hello to you too, baby sister." Loki heard muffled yelling on the other end. "I know I'm late, Alice. I slept in late and I had lost my keys, you can't blame me for it." Again, he heard more muffled arguing. "And your point is." This time it was muffled speaking, "Alice, I was in the Hospital for two months. You can't blame me for missing Phil's funeral!" Her sister raised her voice on the other end. "I couldn't be there to protect him, okay! I was helping Director Fury with-" She was cut off by her sister, Loki saw her lose all color in her face and her eyes water. "You can't do that to me, sis! You only let me keep him for a few days, three times out of a year!" More muffled yelling, "HE'S MY SON! I HAVE A RIGHT TO SEE HIM WHEN I WANT TO!"

Loki's furred his brow, did she just say son? "The only reason why I gave him to you is because A) You couldn't have kids, and B) I wasn't ready for a child, you were and your only two years younger than me. I'm coming to see him, and that's that." She hung up the phone and threw it into the floor board. She glanced at Loki, "What, are you going to yell at me too?"

"No, but did you say son?"

She sighed, "Yes, five to six years ago I got very, very drunk one night. I was fired from my job and wanted to have fun. I woke up the next morning in bed with a man I didn't even know, so, I left before he even woke. And one month later I found out I was pregnant with Luke, I wasn't ready to take care of a child, so when Alice and Phil agreed to adopt him, I let them."

"Does he know?"

"Of course not, Alice is too selfish to tell him."

They traveled in silence for an hour until she pulled up to a small house; she honked the horn a few times and leaned back into the seat. Loki saw a little boy run out of the small house, he had the same blond hair and freckles across his nose like Alexx, but his eyes were a dark blue color. The little boy opened the door and jumped into the backseat his face had a big grin on it, Luke put his seat belt on and coughed. "Hi auntie Alexx."

"Hi Luke. Luke this is Loki, Loki this is Luke."

Luke shifted his dark blue eyes to the raven haired man sitting next to his aunt, he waved to the man. The man responded with a slight nod before turning back around in his seat. "Seat belt on, Luke?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Change of clothes?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Toothbrush?"

"Yes ma'am.

"Homework?"

He patted his backpack, "Yes ma'am."

"Good boy, now, let's go have fun shall we?"

"Yay!"

(First person POV, time jump)

The day had been full of fun, Luke and Loki had played a prank on me at my apartment, we walked through Central Park, and visited the Central Park Zoo. About halfway out of the zoo Luke's legs felt tired, Loki had picked him up, and now Luke was asleep on Loki's shoulder. I smiled at the two, Loki looked over at me, he had a fatherly look to him with my s-nephew in his arms.

"What?" He whispered, careful not to wake the boy in his arms.

"You're going to be a great dad one day, Loki. And you're going to make a woman very happy."

"You think so?" He asked.

I chuckled slightly. "I'm the daughter of the Norse Goddess of Love, or did you forget? I know so, Loki." His pale cheeks flushed as we reach the car. I opened the backseat door for him and he laid Luke down on the seat. I put my hand on his shoulder when he stood, I shut the door.

"Thank you, Loki, for coming with me. Normally I'm the one that has to do this, Nat comes with me once in a while, but other than that I'm alone."

"It was my pleasure, A.J. Any time you need me to come, I will."

"Alright, let's get to my apartment. I'm tired, and if I know Luke, he will be waking soon." Loki grabbed my arm lightly, he moved closer to me.

"Would you like me to drive?"

I cocked an eye brow, "Do you know how to?"

"Pepper taught me and Thor while you were in the Hospital."

"Okay, if you say so. Again, thank you." I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek. I then opened the side door and climbed into the car, Loki climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. I put the seat back slightly and closed my eyes, the hum of the car was like a lullaby, and soon I was asleep.


	5. Ch 5 What Our Hearts Desire

Alexx woke, sat up in the bed, and stretched, she was confused. How did she end up in her bed at her old apartment, and where were Luke and Loki? Her questions were answered when she heard both of their laughter coming from the living room, she smiled. Loki would make a lovely husband and father, she just hoped he found the right woman who loved him for who he is, was, and would become. I mean, SHE loved him for who he was, yes he almost took over New York, yes he did try to kill his father, Odin, and yes he did kill Phil. But to her all she saw were simple mistakes, he was angry at his father for choosing Thor to take over Asgard (even though Thor is the eldest, but Loki is more mature than Thor in a lot of ways), and he was being controlled by a staff when he killed her brother-in-law and tried to take over New York (and possibly all of Midgard). Alexx sighed and walked over to her dresser, she pulled out a long-shirt and a pair of jogging pants. She changed out of her blue jeans, white tank top, and black leather jacket, and into the clothes that she had laid out.

Loki looked up when he heard footsteps down the hall, Alexx appeared and leaned up against the wall. She had a grin on her face, and she had changed her clothes, he grinned back. "Look who's up, sleep well, Sleeping Beauty?"

"Did you just refer me to a Disney princess, Loki?" She asked, quite amused.

"Yes, deal with it, princess."

She just playfully growled at him and stuck her tongue out, she yawned and scratched her neck. "How long was I out?"

"It's night time, and almost time for Luke to go to bed."

"Why didn't you wake me, I needed to make dinner."

"Well, you didn't go to bed last night until 1am, so I decided to let you sleep. Don't worry, I ordered take-out for dinner."

"Thanks, what were you two laughing about?"

Loki hesitated, but Luke jumped up off the floor, who had the biggest grin on his face. "Uncle Loki was telling me about some jokes and pranks he pulled on Uncle Thor when they were kids."

Alexx raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Well, they must have been good, because I used to do that to your mom when we were growing up. She didn't like that much." Loki saw a flash of sadness in her eyes when she said that. It quickly went away when she walked over to them and kissed Luke on the top of his head. "Now go brush your teeth and I'll be there to tuck you in and read you a book, okay?"

Luke nodded, but before he headed to the bathroom he turned, "It's okay, auntie. I'm a big boy, I can do it myself." She laughed lightly,

"Well okay, then. Now go brush those teeth."

"Yes ma'am." And he bounded off to the bathroom, Alexx turned to Loki, she hugged him when he stood off the floor.

"You amaze me sometimes, Loki Laufeyson."

"Oh? And how do I do that, Alexx Lee Jones." A Cheshire cat grin came to his lips when she groaned at him using her full name.

"I don't like it when you use my full name. Did anything happen while I was sleeping?"

"Other than Stark calling, no."

She looked up at him; she too had the same grin on her face. "So you didn't take advantage of me while I slept?" His grin quickly faded and his already pale skin grew paler.

"Alexx, I would never do some-" She silenced him with a light kiss on his lips,

"It was a joke, Loki. Only a joke, I know you would never do something like that. What did Stark say?" She asked as she walked over to the couch, her hips swayed as she walked. She sat down and looked at him, her grin faded slowly, "Loki, I'm sorry, it really was a joke. A really bad one, though." He disappeared and reappeared on the couch next to her, the color to his skin was back, at least.

"Stark called asking us where we were, I asked him why, and he said that Fury was angry because we didn't show up to the meeting."

She looked up at him with interest in her eyes, "And what did you say?"

"I told Stark that Fury could kiss my Joutn ass, and then I hung up." That made Alexx laugh, she would hear about it later, but she didn't care. Luke called down the hall 'good night, auntie. good night, uncle Loki.' They said 'good night' back, and Luke shut the door to his room. Alexx laid her head onto Loki's chest, and he ran his fingers through her blond locks.

"What movie would you like to watch, Loki?"

"How about Lion king?"

She looked up at him, "Are you sure?"

"Yup."

"Okay."

An hour and a half later, Loki had his head in his hands. He was crying, Alexx rubbed his back and rolled her eyes. She had told him he would cry at the end,

"Poor Scar! All he wanted was a kingdom that didn't rightfully belong to him." He cried.

"Shh, Loki, you'll wake Luke." She sat down in front of him, but he sat there with his head in his hands.

"Loki." She said.

No answer.

"Loki."

Still no answer.

She sighed, "My King." Wait, did she just say that? Did she just say, 'My King'? She gagged a little in her mouth. Loki lifted his head, his bright emerald green eyes were blood-shot, tears stained his cheeks. Oh God, that movie made him cry, she looked down. He put his finger under her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Did you just..." He couldn't finish his sentence.

She slightly nodded, "I'm sorry, Loki. It just slipped out. I guess my feelings are clouding my judgment."

"Your feelings?"

"For you." She said, and her cheeks turned bright red. She moved from his grip and stood, she walked to the small kitchen and put her face to the counter. Loki walked up behind her and put his hands on to her hips, and turned her to face him. She leaned back against the counter; his hands were still on her hips, his face moved close to her's. To where their lips were only inches away, "I have the same feelings, A.J." And with that he kissed her, she opened her mouth and his tongue moved inside. It glided over the roof of her mouth and twirled with her tongue. She moaned lightly as one of his hands moved to her backside, he lightly squeezed her buttock. He broke this kiss and rested his forehead against her's, he chuckled

"I wonder what the others will say when they find out, especially my brother." She returned the chuckle,

"We will not tell them until we can no longer keep it secret, got it?"

"Oh, sneaking around. I like it."


	6. Ch6 Death Always Comes in Fours 1

Tony's ringtone woke me up from my sleep. Last night had been an eventful night (Not _that _kind of event you pervs) with Loki, I found out how he felt about me, and he found out how I felt about him. I moved my hand around my nightstand to find my phone, when I finally found it I answered it,

"What Tony?" I asked with a tired voice.

"Well good morning to you too, _Sleepy_." He joked, I looked at my clock and sighed heavily. Loki flipped over in the bed and put his arm around my waist, I moved closer to him (we still didn't do what you think we did).

"Tony, it's 5 in the morning. Aren't you supposed to be in bed with Pepper?"

"Aren't you suppose to _NOT _be in bed with Reindeer games?"

Ouch, I had that coming. I grinned. "Loki is asleep on the couch, Luke is asleep in the next room, and I was asleep before you called. Why did you call?"

"Director Fury want's to see you and Reindeer Games, now."

I laughed quietly, "He can kiss my furry ass, if he thinks I'm going to leave my nephew alone. And if i'm going to go see him at five in the morning, he can get both cheeks." I heard him sigh on the other end.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't tell you so." His voice was sad, which made me worry. I sat up, making Loki sigh, he sat up slightly as well.

"Tony, what happened, is everyone okay?" Again, he sighed on the other end, I heard Pepper's voice on the other end.

"No, Pepper, I'm not going to tell her."

"Tell me what Tony?"

"Look, just go see Fury when you can." Before I could ask another question there was a click on the end of the line, telling me that he hung up the phone. I closed my phones top, I sighed and put it in the drawer. I flopped back down onto the bed, Loki ran his fingers through my blond hair, I looked at him. Even though it was dark in the room, his bright Emerald green eyes glimmered in the darkness.

"Stark?" He asked

"Yup."

"What did he want?"

"Fury wanted to see us, now, and I told him that Fury could kiss my furry ass, and if Fury thought that I would leave my nephew alone at five in the morning, he could get both cheeks." Loki laughed beside me, he placed a kiss in my hair.

"Well, look who decided to get kinky- as you mortals say it- at five in the morning." I lightly popped him on his bare chest, he made a playful 'hurt' sound. I rolled on my side to face him completely.

"Ok, A) Eww, B) I was trying to make a joke, and C) That's something I'm saving for later on." I barely saw him lift an eyebrow,

"With who?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe this smokin' hot Asgardian prince that I met a few months ago."

"Thor?" He joked, I lifted my head and playfully nipped his bottom lip,

"No, silly, i'm talking about you." I laid my head back down onto my pillow and looked up at him. He lowered his head to mine, and pressed his soft lips against mine, he pulled away.

"Well for that I'm glad, I just didn't think you found me more attractive than my oaf of a brother." I placed another quick kiss on his lips,

"Don't get me wrong, Thor is handsome, but I'm not the kind of girl that goes for that guy that has the most muscles, can wield a hammer- so to speak-, that all of the women swoon over, is the most talkative, or is the hero of every situation."

"Instead you go for his brother."

"Not what I said, but yes. I'm the kind of girl that goes for that guy that has raven black hair, pale skin, bright Emerald green eyes, loves to read books- like myself-, uses magic, that _I_ only swoon over, is the shy one, who is a Frost giant, and is made out to be the villain, even though he's not." He was silent for a bit, I was getting nervous, but then he chuckled. I gave a squeal when he rolled me onto my back and hovered over me, one of his hands were holding my arms over my head, the other was on my side, and his legs were straddling my legs.

"1) I'm not shy."

"Evidence shows other wise."

"And 2) This is what I think about you." He bent down to kiss me, he moved his hand that was holding my wrists and moved it to rest beside me, and my hands ran along his sides. His tongue ran over my lips, and over my tongue, I slipped my legs out from under him, and wrapped them around his waist. He smiled against the kiss, his hand that was on my side snaked under my white long-shirt, and he rubbed one of my breasts. I moaned against his mouth and moved on of my hands to the buckle of his pants, my spine tingled from all of the sensations that I was feeling. We suddenly stopped when a tiny knock came from the door, Loki moved from on top of me as Luke entered the room. He had his Thomas the Train Pj's on, his teddy bear clutched in his left hand, and his right hand rubbed one of his dark blue eyes.

"Luke, honey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I had a bad dream, auntie. Can I sleep with you and uncle Loki, please?" I shot Loki an apologetic look, and looked back to the little boy in the doorway. I nodded, moved over, and patted the spot in the middle of the bed.

"Of course, sweaty. C'mon up." He gave a tired smile and crawled into the king sized bed, he laid his head on my chest and I rubbed his back. Loki had fallen back asleep with his hand on my arm, soon after, Luke fell asleep, and then I followed not that far after.

(time jump to several hours after, also a change in POV)

Banging on the front door jolted both Alexx and Loki awake, Luke was still asleep. Alexx gave Loki a worried look and crawled out of the bed, she slipped a pair of pajama bottoms on and walked out of the bedroom. She grabbed one of her Samurai Swords and slowly moved towards the front door 'bang bang bang', sounded on the door, "ALEXX! OPEN UP I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Alexx sighed, it was her sister, she unlocked and opened the door.

"Well hello dear, sister. How can I help you?"

"You can give me my son back." Alexx stiffened and tightened her grip on her sword.

"I have two more days, Alice. You can't do this." Alexx said through gritted teeth, her sister only smirked at her, but it soon fell when she saw the man that killed her husband walking down the hall with her son in his arms. She looked back at Alexx with her violet eyes spitting fire.

"Alexx, what is that...that murderer doing with my son?" Alexx looked back at Loki, she smiled and turned back to her younger sister.

"Alice, Loki. Loki, Alice." Loki gave a slight nod, "He's been helping me with Luke, he's changed I tell you."

"I don't give a damn if he has changed. Thanks to this stunt you pulled, you will _never_ be able to see Luke again." Alexx's eyes watered, and she dropped her sword.

"Alice, please! Don't do this to me! Phil wouldn't want this." Alexx begged

"No, Phil wouldn't want his son in the arms of his killer. Now if you'd be so kind, I would like my son back, now." Alice walked over to Loki and forcefully took her nep-son out of his arms, and the left he apartment. She slammed the door on her way out, Alexx burst into tears and Loki was at her side. Alexx rocked back and forth, she finally calmed down and wiped her nose,

"Loki. teleport us home, i'll have someone get my car when-ever."

Loki only nodded, he wrapped his arms around her.

*****

Tony and Thor were sitting at the bar when they heard someone yelling. They ran towards the living room, Tony saw Alexx yelling and Loki just standing there.

"What did you do to her, Reindeer Games?" Tony said walking towards his blond friend,

"He didn't do anything to me, it was Alice. She told me that I can never see Luke again!" Alexx cried. Everyone else heard the yelling, and soon, they were standing in the living room.

"WHAT?!" Nat yelled

"Yea, she saw Loki carrying Luke in his arms, and she totally flipped out!"

"I wouldn't blame her, Alexx."

"SHUT THE HELL UP, TONY!" Alexx began to cry again, Nat came and sat down beside her cousin. Heavy footsteps came down the hallway, and everyone turned to face Director Fury. But they stayed where they were

"Am I interrupting something, Avengers?" He said, as her scanned the room with his eyes- oops I mean- his one good eye. They shook there heads,

"No, sir." Clint said.

"Agent Alexx, I need to speak with you." She sniffled and stood, but Fury shook his head. "You may want to stay seated, Agent Alexx." She looked confused but sat down any way, and Fury resumed what he was saying. "Agent Alexx, Agent Ted and his wife Mary, your parents, were killed last night. A drunk driver hit them head on, their funerals will be two weeks from now. Good day, Avengers." And with that, he left. Everyone focused onto Alexx, who had a blank expression on her face, then she had a melt down. Everyone jumped when she started to scream, the screaming changed to tears, and tears changed into heavy sobs. Pepper walked over to her, she out her hand on her friends shoulder, who jerked away.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled, "How could this day get any worse!"

As it turned out, it could get much, much worse. To Be Continued... 


	7. Ch7 Death Always Comes In Fours 2

"Alexx, calm down!" Nat said as she tried to calm her cousin's sobs, "You're going to make yourself hyperventilate!"

"I...Can't...Calm...Down!" Nat sighed, this would be harder than she thought, and then the phone rang. Nat sat Alexx back into the chair and answered the phone,

"Hello?"

_"Yes, hello. Is Alexx Jones there?"_

"No, this is her cousin. May I ask who is calling?"

_"Yes, this is Deputy Chief Douglas calling."_

"Mr. Douglas, how may we help you?"

_"I need your cousin to identify some bodies, is she able to do that?"_

Natasha's heart skipped a few beats, "N-No, sir. Her parents just died and she's in mourning. Do they have I.D's on them?"

Deputy Douglas sighed on the other end, _"Yes... Only the female, though. The boy doesn't."_

"Can you- Can you describe them to me." Her voice hitched a little.

_"Yes, the female has brunet hair, she look's to be in her early 20's, and the boy has freckles across the nose, bright blond hair, and look's to be about six. The I.D on the female say's that her name is 'Alice Coulson'. Do you know these people?"_

Natasha had tears rolling down her cheeks, "Y-Yes, they are my cousin's sister and nephew." She looked over to Alexx, who had calmed down and was talking to Bruce.

_"Well ma'am, I'm sorry for your loss. A semi-truck flipped on the bridge, and it hit them head-on."_ And with that, she hung up. Alexx watched as her cousin's face turned pale as she stumbled over to the couch.

"Nat, w-what's wrong?" She asked. Natasha only looked at her, with tears rolling down her cheeks. She hesitated,

"Deputy Chief Douglas called, Alexx, I'm sorry. A semi-truck flipped on the bridge, it hit Alice and Luke head-on. T-Their both dead."

Alexx fell to her knees, deep sobs exiting her. "NOOOOO! MY BABY'S DEAD! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" She cried, Loki put his arms around her. And rocked her back and forth, to calm her.

"It's not your fault, Alexx. You're not the one that killed them."

"But the last thing that me and my sister did was fight! And now my son is dead!"

"Son?!" Everyone, except Natasha and Loki, yelled.

"Yes, six years ago, Alexx got drunk in a bar." Nat explained, "And the next day she woke up next to a man, who she didn't know. And about a week later, she found out she was pregnant, with Luke. Only, me, Alice, her parents, and Phil knew about this. When she went into labor, nine months later, she told us that she wasn't ready for a child. Alice and Phil had been trying, but they couldn't conceive, so, they agreed to adopt Luke. Phil was going to tell Luke on his 10th birthday, when it came, but he didn't live to see it."

While everyone talked, Loki felt Alexx's temperature drop. He looked down at her, he was shocked at what he saw happening. Her beautiful, bright, blond hair darkened to a color much of his own, her finger nails blacked and grew sharp. And her skin started to turn a dark blue, ritual marks and scars appeared on her body. He turned her face up to him, her turquoise colored eyes, changed into a crimson color. He couldn't believe that she had turned into a...a Joutn, and then she fainted.

"Alexx? Alexx! Wake up!" He yelled.

"What did you do to her, Reindeer Games?! Why has she turned blue?!" Tony yelled. Loki opened his mouth to speak, but a woman's voice came from the shadows instead.

"He hasn't done anything to her, Man of Iron. She has turned only into a Joutn because her father, was a Joutn." The woman emerged, and it was none other than, Astrild.

"And who the fuck are you?" Tony asked. Astrild only laughed,

"I am her mother, Astrild, Goddess of Love. At your service."

"So, my uncle, was a frost giant?" Nat asked.

"No, no, dear one. Ted Jones, was not her real father. I was already pregnant with her when we... met. I was banished because I had fallen in love, and mated, with a Joutn man. Certain Gods and Goddess found out, and they had my husband arrested and executed. I had fled to this realm to escape my own death, and fell for a mortal. I told him that the baby was his, he was excited and I couldn't just rip it away from him. She is only turning, because she has experienced a great amount of loss. And it has destroyed her, she will revert back to her human form. But give it time, it may take minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, who knows. You just have to give her time."

"But why did she pass-out, Astrild?" Loki said,

"Because, Loki Laufeyson, she was exhausted beyond her breaking point. All of you take care of her, now, I do not want to look down one day and see her heartbroken like this again. Good day." And she vanished into a poof of roses, Loki stood up with Alexx in his arms. And laid her on the sofa, he then grabbed a blanket, and put it over her blue form. He rested his hand on her shoulder, and then he walked out of the room to the elevator, and took it up to his floor.

Thor had watched as his brother laid Alexx on the couch and hesitated to leave. As did everyone else, but Tony Stark seamed bothered by this,

"Tony, what's wrong?" Pepper asked, Tony looked at Alexx's blue form and then back to Pepper. He sighed,

"We have to keep them apart."

"Why, Tony? Just a few months ago, you were wanting to get those two together. And now you want them to stay apart? Why?" Nat asked, he turned to the red-head.

"Because, I've re-thought my statement. What if he's just using her, what if he is going to try to take over Earth again. Or try to take over Asgard, and if he succeeds, what if he tries to make her his queen. I mean come on, She's the daughter of a Goddess and a Joutn, and he's a full-blooded Joutn. Think about that for a second." Everyone slowly shook their heads,

"Stark, why are you the only one that can't see that my brother has changed. Alexx trusts him with her life, I don't think that he will try to do those things again. He truly does love her, I've seen him be in love with a woman before, but not like this." Thor explained,

"Yea, Tony. And you read her Diary, so you know how she thinks about him. What if, just maybe, they should actually be together." Steve said. Tony turned to him,

"So says the man who has had a crush on her since day one." Tony come-backed. Steve sighed angrily,

"I've given up on her ever since she spent most, no all, of her time with Loki. And it doesn't bother me one bit, any man, or God, should be lucky to have her. If she can keep him from destroying the world, then I say let them bet together." Steve retorted.

What the Avengers didn't know, was that Alexx had awoken. And was now listening to them speck.

"I agree with Steve, Tony. They should be allowed to be together." Clint said, Tony had a thought.

"Hey Thor. What was Loki like growing up?" "Uh, he was shy and quiet. He preferred books over people, and he studied magic all the time. Why?"

"And Nat, what was Alexx like when she was growing up?"

"Uh well, just like Loki, just minus the magic. And she listened to music all the time, loved to paint and draw. She did have friends, but it was only two. One became her best friend, and the other, well, deserted her." Natasha replied.

"Not what I wanted to hear, but I guess that all of you are right. I will let them be together." Tony finally agreed, which made some of them clap. Alexx groaned to show that she was awake, and she started to panic when she saw her skin.

"W-What's wrong w-with me?! W-Why am I-I turning b-blue?!" Nat rushed over to Alexx, to keep her from freaking out again. She shushed her, and told her everything. "S-So you're not my real cousin?"

Nat shook her head "I'm not."

"I don't care, even if Astrild is my mother, you are still my family. And the rest died today or last night. You, Natasha Romanoff, are still my cousin." She turned to Thor, "Does Loki know?"

Thor nodded his head, "He was holding you when it happened, go to him. Tony has agreed not to interfere."

Alexx acted confuse, but she was actually happy. She rose off the couch and walked down the hall to the elevator, and took it up to Loki's floor. She went in without knocking, she knew she should've, but didn't. But what surprised her even more was the fact that he was sitting in a chair, waiting for her. He smiled at her when he saw her walk in, still in her Joutn form that made her look even more beautiful. He got up and met her halfway across the room, she had tears in her eyes.

"A.J, what's wrong?"

"I understand if you no longer want to be with me after seeing, that. And if you understand if I look like a monster, I feel like one. I have killed many people, and-" He shushed her by forcefully, but gently and passionately, kissing her. Her knees felt like jelly, and her body temperature started to rise. She hadn't been touched by a man in many years, the times she was, was when she was raped and when she was drunk. This was different, he was a man that had showed that he wouldn't hurt her, mentally or physically. He finally broke the kiss and they rested their foreheads together,

"You're not the monster, I am. You killed people, but only to protect innocent people, I killed thousands of innocent people. And for my own personal gain, and almost killed the person that I've come to love in the process." Alexx looked up into his bright emerald green eyes, she placed a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"You, Loki, are not a monster. Not in my eyes, at least." Loki watched as her skin faded back to it's pale-ish color, her crimson eyes turn back into those turquoise colored ones. Her Raven hair turned back blond, her finger nails turned back to normal, and the ritual scars disappeared from her skin. She saw him smirk, "What?"

"It's a shame really. You looked quite beautiful in your Joutn form." He kissed her forehead, he saw that same smirk come across her face.

"Show me yours, and I'll show you mine again." Loki raised an eyebrow, but he nodded. Alexx watched as his pale white skin turned a dark blue, and ritual scars appear on his skin. She looked up into his eyes, and watched as his beautiful emerald green orbs were replaced with crimson red ones. She traced the scars on his arms, and then the ones on his face. She sighed inwardly, she reached for the laces of his dark green shirt. "May I?" He responded with a slight nod, she unlaced his shirt and let it fall to the marble floor. She traced her fingers along the ritual marks that marked his torso, and then the ones on his chest. She felt her cheeks flush a little, he did have a nice body. He didn't have ridiculously large muscles, like Thor, but he was finely toned. He had nicely toned Ab muscles, and slight muscle definition on his biceps. She walked behind him, and traced the marks that were there, she cocked her head when she saw marks that weren't ritual. Some were burns and some were cuts and scrapes. She walk back around in front of him, she kissed him on the lips again.

"Your turn." He said smugly. She only cocked an eyebrow, and nudged him back, until he fell back into the chair that he was sitting in before. She straddled his lap, and stared into his crimson eyes, she still had that same mischievous smirk on her lips. She rubbed her nose against his,

"Only if you let me please my King." Loki cocked his head to one side, he saw a glimmer in her eyes that made him smile back. He moved his mouth to her ear, and nibbled at her lobe. She bit her bottom lip as she felt a slight moan rise in her throat. His breath was warm against her ear as he whispered,

"Then kneel." She only smiled, as she untied his black pants.


End file.
